Two Werewolves in Love
by Rosie118
Summary: This story takes place after the episode *Wizards Unleashed*. In here it's Alex & Mason's 6month anniversary. The morning doesnt start well & neither the end of the day. What will happen to Alex & Mason? Find out. There's some Justin/Sara moments in here.
1. Chapter 1

Two Werewolves in Love

Author's notes: Hi everyone, it's me winxfairy18 and this is my first Wizards of Waverly Place fanfiction story. This story takes place after the episode 'Wizards Unleashed'. I don't own WOWP. Enjoy, and PLZ REVIEW!

Ever since Alex got Mason back, they'd been spending a lot more time with each other like talking on the phone; going on walks; and other things a wizard/werewolf couple would do. Today was their 6 month anniversary and they were celebrating it by going out for breakfast first and from there they were just gonna walk around New York. Right now it was 8 'o clock in the morning and Alex was the only one up since Mason and her were going out this morning. Then she heard knocking on the door and walked over to answer it.

"Good morning beautiful" Mason said in his British accent.

"Morning Mason" Alex said back smiling.

"Are you ready to go love?" Mason asked.

"Yep" Alex said wrapping her arm around Mason.

As Alex and Mason left, Justin came down the stairs as well. He was going on a date this morning with Sara. (Sara is from the episode "Moving On" if you don't remember). While Justin was flossing his teeth, he heard someone knocking at the door. When he answered the door he saw Sara in the doorway.

"Hi Justin" Sara said smiling.

"Hey Sara" Justin said back smiling too.

"So are you ready to go to breakfast?" Sara asked.

"I sure am, let me just grab my wallet" Justin said walking over towards the counter and grabbing his wallet. "Shall we?" Justin said putting his arm out.

"We shall" Sara said back wrapping her arm around Justin's arm.

Justin and Sara soon walked out the door and headed off to breakfast. While Justin and Sara were on their date, Alex and Mason were at the diner already.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked Alex and Mason.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we are. I'll just have a bowl of cereal and a thing of strawberries with whipped cream on the side. Oh, and a thing of orange juice please" Alex said to the waitress as she wrote it down.

"And you sonny" she said looking at Mason.

"Oh, why yes, umm…I'll have the number 1 and a thing of water if you don't mind" Mason said closing his menu.

"You do realize that the number 1 is mostly just meat. It's a ham and turkey omelet with bacon, sausage, and taylor-ham on the side" the waitress pointed out.

"I know that" Mason said looking back his girlfriend.

"Alright then" the waitress said as she wrote down Mason's order and walked towards the kitchen.

"_Hey Al, we need a number 3 and a number 1!" _the waitress yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing because they could hear what was going on in the kitchen.

"_Who on earth would order the all meat breakfast special?"_Al asked surprised.

"_Some teenage boy"_ the waitress said back.

Since Alex and Mason were the only teens at the diner, everyone turned their heads and looked at the young couple. So when everyone was looking at the two of them, Alex and Mason slid down on their seats a bit.

"Well, this is some morning so far" Alex said.

"I'm sorry Alex, you know how I am" Mason trying to apologize.

"It's alright, just promise me one thing" Alex started to talk.

"What's that?" Mason asked as the both of them slid back up on their seats.

"When we get our food, can you not eat it by putting your face in the dish this time" Alex asked.

"I'll try not to" Mason answered. "While we're waiting, I was wondering if I could ask you something" Mason added.

"What's that Mason?" Alex asked.

"Alex, we've been going out for a while now, and I was wondering, will you…" Mason started to say until he interrupted.

The both of them heard the bell that dings when the door opens. When Alex saw who the people who came in, she thought that this morning couldn't get any more worse.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Alex said surprised.

"Sara and I are on a date. Now my question is, what are you doing here?" Justin asked.

"Mason and I are on a date as well" Alex answered back.

When Justin nodded his head, him and Sara then walked away and went to a booth on the other side of the diner. Then the waitress with Alex's and Mason's food came over. When the two of them finished eating, they paid and left the diner. They soon went down to the park.

"We picked a perfect day to come down to the park" Mason pointed out.

"Yep, we sure did. Oh, by the way, I brought something and it's your favorite" Alex said as she started to pull something out of her bag.

"Oh, don't tell me. You brought a…" Mason started to say.

"Uh-huh, I brought a Frisbee" Alex finished saying as she pulled it out of her tote.

When Mason looked happy, Alex started to toss the Frisbee around and Mason went to fetch after it. Meanwhile, Justin and Sara were back at the sub-shop and they were sitting in one of the tables.

"So Sara, since we've been going out for a while, I just wanted to give you this" Justin said as he gave her a little jewelry box.

As Sara started to open the box, Justin heard a familiar voice in his head.

"_I'm proud of you Justin"_

"_Juliet? Is that you?" Justin said back._

"_I'm glad you're moving on" Juliet said as her voice had disappeared._

"Oh, Justin, I love it. Thank you, I just wish I had something to give to you" Sara said as she put on her on new necklace.

"How about this," Justin said as the two of them leaned in to kiss.

Just then Sara's cell-phone rang and she saw she got a text message from her mom.

"I gotta go, my mom wants me home. I'll see you tomorrow Justin" Sara said as she waved good-bye to Justin and walked out of the restaurant.

After Sara left, Justin went into the wizards' lair where he saw his dad teaching Max one of the wizard lessons.

"Oh, hey Justin, how'd your date go with Sara?" Justin's dad asked.

"It went really good. I think I might tell Sara that I'm a wizard, on our next date" Justin mentioned.

"WHAT! NO! What if she goes running off to the reporters and tells them we're wizards. I've never thought this day would come Justin" Justin's dad yelled.

"Dad, come on. She can keep a secret" Justin said.

"Fine, but if she can't, use the 'memory erasing' spell, okay?" Justin's dad said.

"Alright dad" Justin said as he went on the World Wide Wiz Web.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Werewolves in Love

Author's notes: Hi everybody, so here's the second chapter of Two Werewolves in Love. In this part of the story, I used one of the spells that was used in WOWP and I made up my own little spell in here as well. As I said before, I don't' own WOWP. Plz Review and Enjoy .

It was 6 o'clock in the evening and Alex and Mason were still down at the park. While they were there, Alex had used her wand to make a picnic appear. Then the two of them sat down onto the blanket and started to talk again.

"Wasn't this a good idea" Alex mentioned.

"It sure is love" Mason said as he was holding Alex's hand.

"Now, what were you trying to ask me this morning Mason?" Alex asked.

"Oh yes that. Umm…Alex Russo, will you…" Mason started to ask.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Alex asked nervously.

"Hear what?" Mason asked.

"I don't know. I thought I heard a growl coming from the bushes" Alex said a bit scared.

"Well, don't worry Alex. I'm right here to protect you" Mason pointed as he put his arm around Alex.

"I know you will" Alex said smiling.

Just then the both of them heard the growl again and when they turned around, they saw a werewolf jump out of the bushes looking all vicious and hungry. Alex and Mason stood up frightened.

"Alex, get behind me!" Mason yelled. "Perfect timing" he said to himself looking up at the night sky.

The full moon was out and Mason changed into his werewolf form and started to attack the other werewolf. While Mason was fighting against the other werewolf, Alex took out her wand and pointed it at the werewolf who was attacking her boyfriend.

"What spell do I use, umm…_edgebono utoosis_!" Alex said shouting out a random spell.

Just then she saw a duplicate of the same werewolf who was attacking them.

"Oh no, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Alex said worried.

Meanwhile, Justin was on another date with Sara. They were at the same park Alex and Mason were at but they were on the other side sitting by the pond.

"It's such a beautiful night" Sara pointed out.

"I know, just look at the stars" Justin added.

"Umm…Justin, I need to tell you something" Sara started talk.

"No Sara. I need to tell you something. I don't know how to say this but…I'm no Meer mortal. I'm a wizard" Justin said to Sara.

"You are? Because, I'm a wizard too" Sara said smiling.

"You are? That's great! I can't wait to tell my parents" Justin said as the both of them hugged each other.

"_Aaaahhh"_ someone screamed.

"What was that?" Sara asked.

"That sounded like Alex. C'mon!" Justin yelled as Sara followed him.

Back where Alex and Mason were, Mason was still attacking the original werewolf where the duplicate one was nowhere around them.

"Mason! _Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man_" Alex yelled out as the rope tied around the werewolf and he fell onto the ground. Then Alex said another spell. "_We're tired of all this fear, make this werewolf disappear_" Alex as the werewolf was gone.

"Great job Alex. Now where's the other one?" Mason asked standing up.

"I don't know. I didn't see the duplicate one the entire time" Alex said back.

Just at that moment, the other werewolf sneaked up behind Alex and scratched her hand and then ran back towards the woods.

"Ugh" Alex yelled as she fell onto the ground.

"Alex!" Mason and Justin shouted at the same time.

"What happened?" Justin asked worried.

As Mason explained to Justin and Sara what happened, the three of them looked at Alex who was shivering.

"Mason, take Alex back to the lair. Sara and I will look around for the other werewolf" Justin told Mason.

As Mason did what Justin told him do, he picked up his girlfriend and ran back to her family's sub-shop in wolf speed, while Justin and Sara stayed behind searching for the other werewolf.

"Don't worry Alex. You'll be alright" Mason whispered to Alex as he was still running.

_To be continued…_

So what will happen to Alex? Will Justin and Sara be able to find the duplicate werewolf? You'll have to wait 'til next time.

Winxfairy18


	3. Chapter 3

Two Werewolves in Love

Author's notes: Here is the third part of the story. In this chapter, Alex goes though some _strange_ changes. Like I'd said before, I don't own WOWP.

When Mason arrived in front of the sub-shop, he looked at Alex again and was still worried about her. Mason was so worried, that he had forgotten that he was in wolf form, which he just barged into the restaurant.

"Mr. and Mrs. Russo" Mason shouted out.

Just then everyone turned around and looked at Mason with a surprising look on their faces since they've never seen someone that "hairy". Then Alex's parents ran over to Mason.

"Mason, what's wrong? And why is Alex in your arms?" Mr. Russo asked.

As Mason explained what happened what happened again, the three of them looked at Alex.

"Oh, my poor Alex" Mrs. Russo said upset.

"Mason, take Alex upstairs. We'll be up in a little bit" Alex's dad said as Mason did so.

Meanwhile, Justin and Sara were still at the park looking for the other werewolf. Just then, Justin took out his wand and used it to change into his monster hunter gear.

"Justin, what's that you're wearing?" Sara asked a bit confused.

"I'm a monster hunter. I finished my wizard's studies a couple months ago. So then I had to choose an individual wizards' study and I chose monster hunting" Justin explained as Sara nodded her head.

An hour went by and there was no luck finding the werewolf.

"It's getting late Sara, the both of us should head home" Justin suggested.

"Alright, just let me know if there's anything else I can do to help" Sara said as she kissed Justin on the cheek and then transporting herself out of the park.

As Sara left, Justin did same thing. He took out his wand again and he transported himself back home. When was back at his house, he found himself in the living room where he saw Alex laying on the couch.

"Oh, Justin, did you find the other werewolf?" Justin's dad asked walking over towards Alex with a cold pack.

"No luck" Justin said sitting down.

"That's too bad" Mr. Russo said back.

"Anyway, how's Alex doing?" Justin asked.

"Well, she stopped shiverin', but now she's sweatin'" Mason answered walking over to Alex.

"Justin, can you go get the first-aid kit? I want to wrap Alex's hand before it gets any worse" Mrs. Russo said as Justin walked towards the bathroom.

"Here mom" Justin said handing the first-aid kit.

After Mrs. Russo finished wrapping Alex's hand in the bandage, Mason was told to bring her up to her room. When Mason laid Alex on her bed, she started to wake up.

"M-Mason, ugh, where am I?" Alex asked.

"You're in your room Alex. Are you alright?" Mason asked sitting on Alex's bed.

"Yeah, just a little light headed" Alex mentioned.

"Then you should lie back down" Mason suggested.

"I can't believe we start school tomorrow" Alex pointed out.

"Are you sure that you'll be well enough to go Alex?" Mason asked.

"I'm sure Mason" Alex answered.

"Alright, I better get going now. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Bye love" Mason said as he kissed Alex on the cheek and left the room.

After Mason left, Alex felt a little better, so she tried to get up. But when Alex stood up, she felt light headed again and started to see double. Then she fell back onto her bed a fell asleep. During the night, Alex kept tossing and turning and she was sweating again. The next morning, Alex found herself curled up at the bottom of the bed like a dog does. Soon she got out of bed, got dressed and headed downstairs to wait for Mason to pick her up for school.

"Morning Mi Hija" Alex's mom said.

"Hey mom" Alex said back.

"Would like anything for breakfast Alex?" Mrs. Russo asked.

"No thanks mom. What's that smell?" Alex asked.

"Dog biscuits, I've volunteered to make some for the animals at the pet shelter" Mrs. Russo answered.

"Oh" Alex said.

Just then someone was knocking at the door and when Alex was about to answer it, she snagged a dog biscuit and started to eat it. While she was eating the dog treat she walked towards the door to answer it.

"Hey Mason" Alex said.

"Morning love, what are eating?" Mason asked.

"A dog biscuit, they're surprising delicious" Alex said.

"Okay" Mason said a tad confused.

"Hey Alex, can you hand me my jacket" Justin asked as he entered the living room.

When Alex grabbed her brother's jacket, she didn't pick it up with her hands, but with her mouth. She then flung it over the couch and started to play tug a war with Justin.

"Now that was fun" Alex said smiling.

"Umm…are you okay sis?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Alex asked back.

"Because, you just played tug a war with my jacket. Which now has…saliva on it?" Justin said as he freaked out.

"And that you just ate a dog biscuit" Mason added.

"Whatever, c'mon Mason, we don't want to be late for school because we have art class first" Alex said as she grabbed her bag and the both of them left.

After Alex and Mason left, Justin turned to his mom and shrugged his shoulders as his mom shrugged back.

Notes: So what will happen when Alex gets to school? Will her family and boyfriend ever find out what's happening to her? You'll just have to read more to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Werewolves in Love

Author's notes: Hey everyone, so here is the next chapter of Two Werewolves in Love. In this part of the story, Alex is still going through some _odd _changes. As I had always said I don't own WOWP. Enjoy and Plz Review!

When Alex and Mason got to school they saw Harper waiting by Alex's locker.

"Hi guys. Hey Alex, what are you eating?" Harper asked.

"A dog biscuit. They are _really_ good. Want one?" Alex asked.

"A dog biscuit, Alex those are made for dogs…and Mason. Hence the name 'dog' biscuit" Harper exclaimed as Mason gave her a look. "Sorry" Harper added.

"Again, whatever. C'mon Mason, let's get to art class. I have this great idea for my next art piece" Alex said as she walked to art class with Mason.

In art, Mason was a painting a portrait of him and Alex while Alex had just finished hers. She then walked over to Mason to see how his painting was coming along.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you" Alex said kissing Mason on the cheek.

"I was hoping you would say that" Mason said back smiling.

"Okay, so now I want you to see my art work. I worked really hard on it" Alex said bringing Mason over to her art canvas. "Ta-da!" Alex said smiling.

"Wow, Alex that looks great. You painted dogs in world history" Mason said.

"Yeah, you inspired me when you did them, when we first met" Alex mentioned. "I worked truly hard on this painting. I think it's one of my best ones yet" Alex added.

Just Harper walked by with cup of water and then tripped. At that point, the cup of water flew into the air and spilled all over Alex.

"Oh My Gosh, I am so sorry Alex!" the Harper apologized.

"It's alright Harper. It was an accident" Alex said back.

"I'll get you some paper towels Alex" Mason said walking towards the classroom sink.

Alex couldn't wait that long, so she just shook the water off by shaking her head like a dog does. By the time Mason came back with the towels, she was already dry.

"Wow, Alex you're already dry" Mason said as he was putting the paper towels on the floor.

"Yeah, I just did what dogs do when they're wet, shake the water off" Alex said.

Later on in the afternoon, when school was over, Mason and Alex went to the park for a little bit. While they were there, Alex was going through some more _weird _changes. Like, she caught a Frisbee with her mouth, chased squirrels and other stuff that made Mason worried. When the two of them walked back to the sub-shop, Alex kissed Mason good-bye. After Alex headed upstairs, Mason stayed behind to talk to Justin.

"Hey Justin, umm, I'm kind of worried about Alex" Mason said.

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Because ever since that werewolf scratched her, she's been acting kind of…strange" Mason mentioned.

"That's not a surprise" Justin said to himself.

"But you don't know what she did today. She caught Frisbees with her mouth, chased squirrels, and things that I do since I'm part 'dog'" Mason explained.

"Mm…that does seem weird, even for Alex" Justin said.

"She even umm…_marked her territory_" Mason whispered to Justin.

"Ooohh" Justin said.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do?" Mason asked.

"Well, just to make sure Alex is turning into a werewolf, I'll just need a blood sample from her" Justin mentioned.

"Okay, well that's not going to be easy" Mason said.

"Just do your best. And try to get it to me as fast as you can" Justin said.

As Mason walked upstairs to see Alex, he was trying to figure out a plan on how to do this.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Werewolves in Love

Author's notes: Hey everyone, so here's the fifth chapter of the story. In this part Mason tries to get a blood sample from Alex. Also Alex goes through her _final stage_. Enjoy and Plz Review!

When Mason walked upstairs, he found his girlfriend sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hey Mason, I thought you had to leave" Alex pointed out.

"I did, but you know I can't stay away from you love" Mason answered.

"Aw…what do you need?" Alex finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Mason asked back.

"Every time you want something from me, you say the same thing" Alex said.

"Alright, you got me" Mason agreed.

"So what do want?" Alex asked as she smiled.

"I need a blood sample from you" Mason asked very quickly as Alex's smile went away.

"What, why?" Alex asked shockingly.

"It's for my umm…biology class. Yeah, my teacher asked us to get a blood sample from someone we know" Mason said as he just lied.

"Oh, okay" Alex said as she made a needle point appear.

"Umm, Alex, love. I don't think you're qualified to do that yourself" Mason mentioned.

"Oh, don't worry Mason. I know this spell that will switch your body with my doctor's" Alex answered.

"Are you sure Alex?" Mason asked as Alex started to say the spell.

"_Mason, Dr. Kallow, Cambia Coporum, Meum Corpora, Sua Nominavi_" Alex finished saying.

"Where am I?" Dr. Kallow asked.

"You're at my house Dr. Kallow. Remember my mom made a house call because I need a blood sample for my biology class" Alex said as she lied.

"Oh, alright then, let's get started" Mr. Kallow said.

As Alex handed her doctor the needle point, Dr. Kallow gently stuck the needle into her arm as he took some blood out of her. When he finished putting the sample into a test tube and closed it, Alex switched back Mason and Dr. Kallow.

"Did you get it Alex?" Mason asked.

"I sure did" Alex said as she handed her boyfriend the test tube.

"I better get going now. My teacher actually wanted this today" Mason mentioned.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Alex said as Mason kissed her on the cheek.

As Mason walked out the door, Alex felt dizzy again and started to breathe very heavily. When Mason got downstairs he headed towards the wizards' lair, where he found Justin.

"Hey, Justin I got the blood sample from Alex" Mason said as he gave it to Justin.

"Wow, that was fast" Justin said as he put a drop of blood on a slide and placed it under the microscope.

A few minutes went by and Justin was still studying the blood sample from Alex.

"So, how does it look?" Mason finally spoke up.

"Well, after looking at it, I did found some werewolf DNA in there" Justin said.

"Oh, boy" Mason said worried.

"Don't worry, I'll try to look through the spell books and look for a cure. In the meantime, just make sure you keep Alex inside because tonight's supposed to be a full moon" Justin said.

Afterwards, Mason headed back upstairs to keep an eye on Alex. In the meantime while Alex was still her normal self, she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her eyes started to turn yellow and her ears became pointy. Alex also started to grow claws and then she saw hair all over her neck, arms and face. She then realized she was turning into a werewolf, but she couldn't control herself. So she ran out onto the terrace and jumped.

"Alex" Mason said as he walked in.

As Mason looked around he noticed the door leading out onto the terrace was wide open. So he walked outside to look for Alex.

"Oooowww" someone or something howled.

Just then Mason saw the full moon and started to get worried.

"Alex!" Mason shouted as he turned into his werewolf side and jumped off the terrace too.

Notes: So Alex turned into a werewolf, but where did she run off to? Will Mason find her and will Justin be able to find a cure in time to help his sister? Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Werewolves in Love

Author's notes: Here is the sixth chapter of Two Werewolves in Love. Enjoy and Plz Review!

"_Alex" Mason said as he walked in._

_As Mason looked around he noticed the door leading out onto the terrace was wide open. So he walked outside to look for Alex._

"_Oooowww" someone or something howled._

_Just then Mason saw the full moon and started to get worried._

"_Alex!" Mason shouted as he turned into his werewolf side and jumped off the terrace too. _

* * *

As Mason jumped, Justin was still in the wizards' lair looking for a cure.

"Okay, let's see what's in this spell book" Justin started to say, "No…no…no…huh, a spell to put a zipper on someone's face. I gotta remember that one when Alex is annoying me" Justin said.

Meanwhile, Mason was looking around the park for Alex. Just then, he heard growling coming behind the bushes. Mason thought it could be the same werewolf who scratched his girlfriend. So he turned around and went into his attack position.

"Come on out, I'm not afraid of you" Mason said trying to be all manly.

"Grrr" the female werewolf growled.

"Alex? Is that you love?" Mason asked concerned as the werewolf kept breathing heavy.

"Oooowww" she howled looking up at the moon.

"Alex, it's me Mason. Your werewolf boyfriend" Mason said as he walked closer to her.

"Mason?" Alex said as she turned into her 'in between stage'.

"Alex, I'm glad you're alright" Mason said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, besides being a werewolf now" Alex starting to say "At least we know why I was acting so strange" Alex added.

"Don't worry, Justin is looking for a cure" Mason mention.

Back at the wizards' lair, Justin was still searching for a cure for Alex.

"Okay, now there's got to be something in here to cure Alex" Justin said exhausted as he flipped through more pages, "YES, finally. Okay to cure someone who was bitten or scratched by a werewolf, you need: fresh unicorn milk; eye booger; dragon scales and urin; cinnamon; elf toenails; hair of a werewolf and hair from the person who turned into a werewolf. Wow, that's a lot of ingredients" Justin said as he wrote them down.

Just at that moment Alex and Mason came entering into the wizards' lair.

"Hi Justin" Alex said still in werewolf form.

"I'm guessing you already changed into a werewolf. Well don't worry, I found a potion to cure you Alex" Justin said standing up.

"Ugh, you're a life saver Justin. Where is it?" Alex asked.

"That's the thing; I have to make it from scratch. But I'm going to the Wiz Mart, Unicorn Meadow and the Dragon Farm tomorrow morning" Justin mentioned, "I have to get fresh unicorn milk, so I'll be milking tomorrow" Justin added.

"How do milk a unicorn?" Mason asked confused.

"You don't want to know" Justin and Alex said at the same time.

"Well, how long will it take you to make the potion?" Alex asked.

"Probably a few hours, in the meantime, Mason keep an eye on Alex and make sure you keep her inside for now until I get everything" Justin said as Mason nodded.

At that point Mason and Alex turned back to their human form.

"C'mon love, we should get you upstairs. You had a long day, you need some sleep" Mason suggested as Alex agreed with him.

Mason stayed over for a few nights and slept in Alex's room. During the evenings when Alex was asleep, Mason tried to stay awake. While he was still up he noticed how Alex was sweating and was breathing heavy and nervously. So he grabbed a cold washcloth and laid it on Alex's forehead. The next morning the both of them were still asleep while Justin was in the wizards' lair with his satchel and list of ingredients in his hand.

"Okay, first I'll go to Unicorn Meadow, then the Dragon Farm, and finally to Wiz Mart" Justin said to himself as he walked through the wizard portal.

Around the time Justin left, Alex and Mason started to wake up.

"Morning brown eyes" Mason said stretching his arms.

"Morning Mason, ugh…my head is killing me" Alex said putting her hand on her head.

"Probably because it was full moon last night and that you forced yourself not to change" Mason suggested.

"How do you know?" Alex asked.

"That happened to me when I changed for the first time" Mason said.

"Well, I guess instead of a wizard and werewolf in love, it's more like two werewolves in love" Alex mentioned.

"Mm, I guess you're right. C'mon, let's go outside to take your mind off of things" Mason said.

As Mason and Alex walked out, Alex felt something bad was going to happen. She wasn't sure what it was but she just tried not to think about.

Notes: So will Justin be able to make the potion in time for Alex? Will Alex be able to control herself when she changes into a werewolf again? Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Werewolves in Love

Author's notes: So here is the seventh chapter of Two Werewolves in Love. As usual I do not own WOWP. Enjoy and Plz Review!

_As Mason and Alex walked out, Alex felt something bad was going to happen. She wasn't sure what it was but she just tried not to think about._

After Alex and Mason left, Justin was already at Unicorn Meadow. He didn't see any unicorns running around though, so he went to the stable to ask someone about it.

"Uh, excuse me, sir? Where are all the unicorns?" Justin asked.

"Most of them are now living in wizards' homes. Apparently every female wizard wanted one as a pet" the man answered.

"Will are there any left? Because I need fresh unicorn milk for a potion" Justin mentioned.

"Yeah, same for everyone else, but we do have one unicorn left. She's over there," the man pointed, "wizards have been trying to milk her all morning. But she won't let 'em" the man finished.

As Justin turned around, he saw a huge line of wizards trying to milk that unicorn. Then Justin saw someone up there already. So he watched and saw that when the wizard went to go milk the unicorn, its eyes went big and she kicked the wizard to the other side of the stable.

"This is going to be a long day" Justin sighed.

_Meanwhile…_

Mason and Alex were at the park; Alex saw a few squirrels scurrying around. She wanted to chase them so badly, but she tried to hold it in. And Mason tried to help Alex to keep her mind off of it.

"Are you sure you're alright love? Because it's fine if you want to go back to your place" Mason said.

"I'm fine" Alex said as she bit her lip.

When Alex looked up at the sky, she started to smell something in the air. She then growled and Mason knew that wasn't a good sign. He then realized what made Alex growl like that, he saw Gigi coming their way.

"Hey there Mason" Gigi said.

"Hi" Mason said quickly.

"Alex" Gigi added as she gave Alex an evil glare.

_*grr* _Alex growled.

Mason then saw Alex started to grow in [werewolf?] fangs, and he turned her around, so Gigi wouldn't see. He then took a swig from his water bottle.

"Anyways, why don't you ditch the loser and be my boyfriend" Gigi suggested as Mason took a spit take.

"Excuse me?" Mason choked.

"You heard me, dump Russo girl and be my boyfriend" Gigi repeated.

"I don't think so. And besides, I'm already in love with Alex" Mason mentioned as he smiled when he said her name.

"Well after I do this, you'll be begging me to be your girlfriend" Gigi said.

"Again, I told you. I'm already i…" Mason started until he was stopped midway.

While Mason was talking, Gigi kissed him on the lips. Mason had his eyes shut really tight because he didn't enjoy it one bit. And that's when Alex went off. She had changed into her full werewolf form and started growling.

"Get away from him Gigi" Alex growled as Gigi and Mason pulled apart.

"Yeah right, I'm not afraid of you A-lex," Gigi stuttered.

"Oh no" Mason groaned.

"You're a…a…were…were" Gigi hesitated.

"Whatever you do, don't…" Mason started.

"WEREWOLF!" Gigi screamed.

After Gigi yelled out the news, everyone at the park saw Alex and started screaming their heads off. While everyone was running around freaking out, Gigi was being cornered by Alex.

"Out of all the times you had embarrassed me, tricked me, and made a fool out of me, I had let them slide. But today, after what I'm about to do to you, you'll regret the day you kissed my boyfriend" Alex snarled.

When Alex was about to attack Gigi, this huge net flew on top of her. That's when the police and government agents arrived. As Alex tried to break out of the net, a police officer ran over to get Gigi and brought her over to the car. When Alex broke free, they went to attack her.

"Alex!" Mason yelled.

When Mason saw what was happening to his girlfriend, he changed into his werewolf form. He didn't care who saw, all he cared about was Alex's safety.

"Get away from her!" Mason demanded.

"_We need back-up. We've got another one" _an officer said into his walkie-talkie.

While Mason was trying to save Alex, reinforcements had arrived. As Mason tried to get Alex out of there, he and Alex were then tied up in chains. When they were about to break free, a policeman took a blow dart tube out. After the officer shot Mason and Alex with the blow darts, they were bothe knocked out. Once Alex and Mason were put to sleep, they were put into the government truck and were carried off.

Notes: Sorry it took so long for me to update. So Alex felt something bad was going to happen and she was right. Her and Mason exposed that werewolves existed and were taken by the government. So will the young werewolf couple break out? Will Justin be able to milk that cranky unicorn? You'll just have to wait to find out.


End file.
